Nayuta Kani
Nayuta Kani (可児 那由多 Kani Nayuta) is a great novelist who is in love with Hashima Itsuki. She's 18 years old. She debuted as a novelist after winning a prize for the newcomer, becoming one of the best authors of his company. Nayuta Kani is her pseudonym and even Itsuki does not know her name. She started in high school, refused to go to school after being intimidated. Kanikou is a nickname Itsuki has been calling. Appearance In the Anime Nayuta has Silver-Grey hair reaching down to her waist with blue eyes, with one part of her eyes being a sky blue color while the other part is a deeper shade of blue. As shown in the Anime she likes to write nude with her side bangs covering her nipples. Personality Nayuta is a nice girl, as shown when she threw Miyako a surprise birthday party and thought hard about what gift to give her, eventually giving her a well-written fairy tale-esque novel that was based on her crush Itsuki. She is also very protective of around Miyako, as shown when she defended Miyako even though she lied about having been in multiple relationships. Nayuta is prone to jealousy, such as when she gets jealous over Itsuki's newfound friendship with his new illustrator, Kaiko. She is also quite perverted and makes a lot of sexual innuendos, but her friends are used to them. Despite joking around a lot, she can be serious in certain situations, such as when she confronted Miyako over her feelings about Itsuki. Plot Not much is known about her origins or parents but during her school days she seemed to be the target of bullies and it may have been both verbal and physical bullying. She soon lost confidence in school and her social life was frozen. She shut herself in her bedroom and stopped going to school. During her isolation from life she began to read books and novels to escape reality and in doing so caught on to Itsuki's novels. This awoken her interest in storytelling and was highly inspired by Itsuki's novels. She followed in his footsteps and now has a foothold in light novels, writing her own and even winning awards. Relationships Itsuki Hashima She is madly in love with him. Her dream is to live with him and have sex with him every day, which she eventually achieves in volumes 7-8 during Christmas Eve. Miyako Shirakawa During her first encounter with Miyako, she saw her as a bit of a rival for Itsuki's affection and began with a bleak introduction. They both walked the same way back home and Miyako asked what she saw in Itsuki. Kani then explained sternly that it was Itsuki that brought her out of deep isolation and also hinted she was heavily bullied to which Miyako felt sympathy for Kani which brought her to tears. She hugged Kani and stated that if they were together in school she would have defended and protected Kani. This sparked a good friendship between the girls and now Kani looks up to Miyako like an older sister. Comically enough this also stirs Itsuki's little sister fetish. Quotes * "You can blow my mind anytime." Gallery Frdhf.jpg|Concept Art images.jpg|Nayuta Beach Nayuta.png|NAYU-CHAN 9dd9b59877ff09050478a5a7750ed222391fd6e5r1-320-286_00.gif|nayuta happy Category:Characters